The Dragon's Gift
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Written for the Chinese New Year. Rumple and the Dragon share a moment of bonding after a lesson and celebration. Set in the Fae verse.


During the winter, there was far less work for young Rumple and his family. The sheep could not be sheared, and they only needed to be fed and have their pen cleaned. It was too early to plant flax. All the wool and other fibers they had were already spun. Rumple's apprenticeship with Madsen was going well, and the older weaver often said that Rumple was learning faster than he could teach.

It was a good time of year to focus on his other apprenticeship, learning magic with the Dragon. Tiger Lily had given him the best foundation in magic she could, but though he was half Fae, Rumple's magic was distinct from Fae magic. She'd been overjoyed when Rumple had a chance to learn from someone who could teach him so much more than what she ever could. When she took on the responsibility of raising him, she'd been afraid of how a fairy with no magic could possibly teach a child born to be the Savior all he would need to know.

She needn't have been so worried. She'd given Rumple what children need most. She loved him, and in Rumple's heart he had two mothers. The one who had given birth to him could not be in his life now, but he still hoped to save her. The other, the one who had raised him, he loved as much as if they shared blood. He was also lucky enough to have several father figures. His best friend's father treated him like another son. Madsen was the same, and no apprentice could have loved his master more.

The Dragon wasn't quite family, but Rumple felt a growing bond with him. The two were spending more time together while the lack of work permitted. Rumple was always fascinated by the Dragon's collection of magical items. His family often joked that the boy was a magpie, the way he collected things himself. One of the things the Dragon taught him was how various magical items worked, and those were some of Rumple's favorite lessons. Afterward, The Dragon would allow Rumple to take a closer look at whatever item seemed to call to him that day, and tell him the story of how he acquired it and what it was used for.

Rumple had met the Dragon during a special occasion in the Dragon's world, the Lantern Festival. It was the last night of the New Year's celebration there. The Dragon had invited Rumple back for every New Year's celebration since. It was always a fantastic time, but what Rumple enjoyed even more was simply talking with his mentor. Discussing magic could be as beneficial as learning a new spell.

The day had been filled with fun. As every year, there was dancing and fireworks, lanterns and sweets. Rumple thoroughly enjoyed himself, but he almost enjoyed the time after even more. He and the Dragon sat quietly talking as they shared tea and a plate of sweet sesame balls. The Dragon had a way of always making Rumple feel welcome, and there was at atmosphere in the Dragon's home that seemed to call to Rumple.

Unlike some people his age, Rumple enjoyed listening to people older than himself. He loved hearing their advice and stories. The Dragon never gave any indication that he felt the age he appeared. It was still clear he was centuries old, and had many stories to tell. Rumple saw the wisdom he was passing on as an incredible gift.

It occurred to Rumple as they were talking that he had never asked the Dragon about his family. He knew he lived alone. Had his wife passed? Had he ever been married? He was curious, but didn't know if he would hurt the Dragon by asking. Instead, he looked again at the various items the Dragon had collected and arranged.

"You feel drawn to anything special today?" the Dragon asked with a smile. It was as if he already knew what would call to Rumple. He nodded, and knowing the Dragon wouldn't mind, picked up a ring. It had a thin gold band, and a stone set in another circle of gold. The stone looked like some strange and stunning combination of pearl and opal.

"What's this ring's story?" Rumple knew the Dragon never simply bought or traded for something. There was always a story, and something special about the item.

"I had that ring made not long ago, as a gift for quite a unique person." Rumple wondered for who, since it hadn't been given yet. "Why don't you try it on?"

Rumple hadn't expected that, but then he knew the Dragon trusted him completely with any item in his home. Rumple slipped it on his finger, and felt a curious and pleasant warmth. It was like coming inside out of the cold and setting close to a fire. The ring seemed connected to him, almost as if it was a part of his skin. There was magic in that ring, and the way he felt so connected to it-. He looked at his mentor, who gave a nod of confirmation when he knew Rumple realized.

"Yes, the ring is yours."

"But, something like this should be a family heirloom," Rumple said, uncertain if he could take such a valuable gift. If the Dragon did have children, something like that ring should belong to one of them.

"Yes, I have children," the Dragon told him. "And I have given gifts to them often. This is meant for you. It could never belong to anyone else." He paused and added. "Do you remember the day you first visited this realm, especially the creature you saw?"

Rumple nodded. He could never forget it. The Dragon had called it a kirin. Rumple had had a sense of peace and joy near it beyond anything he'd ever felt. The Dragon had told him it was a great good omen, and only appeared at the arrival of someone with a pure heart and wise mind.

"I knew right away that you could be no ordinary young man. Teaching you has always been a pleasure. And you may not be my son, but you and I have something in common." Rumple looked at him curiously as he explained. "We both have to pass as something we are not." Rumple knew that was true. His mentor only appeared to be human. Rumple was half Fae. "Now take the ring. You have earned it through your studies."

Rumple looked at the ring a moment longer, and beamed at the Dragon.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome,"the Dragon answered sincerely.

It didn't matter that one of them was a Dragon and the other half Fae. The bond that had formed between them was unbreakable.


End file.
